


Like Ships Passing In the Night.

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: A little something for Iraya, playing off and Idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Frias did his best to wiggle suggestively around the pole he was dancing on. His mark was over in one of the big booths with a small collection of other prostitutes. He worked through his dance routine, twisting around so the long blue wig he wore brushed the top of his ass. The wig helped him forget he was mostly naked in the tight one-piece halter-top body suit. It shimmered in the spotlight and helped draw the attention of mark. Frias did his homework, he knew what the mark liked, and it was easy enough to make himself look a little more like a standard humanoid female, a little shaping tape and he had curves, even if he was a little flat chested. It didn’t matter, Olco was an ass man. Frias waved his butt in the air to the music and looked over his shoulder to see that Olco was indeed looking. 

Then the redhead sat down blocking his view.

Frias blinked, his rhythm off. The new guy was a masculine humanoid, all square jaw, and muscular torso. His’ curly amber hair fell just below his ears and gave his face a soft, almost youthful look It softened his square bare jaw and set his sapphire eyes off too. Frias shook himself mentally, he wasn’t here to look at eye candy, he was here to hunt. His eyes flicked up to the mated top of Olco’s gray-haired head. The mark was still there, but his attention had drifted to the other females he was with.

Frias needed a better vantage point now that the redhead was sitting there. He had the wicked thought that the best seat was now in the redhead’s lap. So he straddled him.

***

Cayrd had a thing for colorful people. Colorful hair, skin, eyes. Most of the dancers in Hooda’s Hall were bright and colorful. The new one working the pole like they were in love with it really drew his attention. Sweeping blue hair and a soft pale pink skin. All they needed were freckles and Cayrd would have hit the jackpot. Still, this one was a hitting enough of his buttons to be the perfect promotion splurge.   
He walked over to the stage around the pole and sat down to watch the dancer shake their plump ass. He was already imagining what he was going to do with that ass when the dancer stopped and blinked lavender eyes at him. Oh yeh, definitely his type.

Cayrd grinned up and spread out in his seat. He let the dancer in the tight shimmery body suit look him over like they wanted to eat him. It was a good tactic, it felt almost genuine. He gave the chubby little dancer his own appraisal, curves and cushion. Cayrd couldn’t tell exactly if they were male or female, but he wasn’t picky either. If he liked the look of the person, he’d figure the rest out in the bedroom.

Cayrd adjusted enough to lean forward to use a slutty opening line, and then the dancer just straddled him. Cayrd laughed at the brazenness of it. 

“Well hello there darling,” Cayrd grinned, glad he’d gotten himself cleaned up before going on shore-leave. “And what should Ah call you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Frias fought not to blush, but there was no helping it, the redhead’s voice was deep and rough, and he liked it more than a little. 

“Adle,” Frias lied. The redhead smirked. It was a common enough name, in Xander it meant deadly beauty. When used among the guild it was a way of alerting others to the fact that you were working. The man didn’t seem to react to that, so either he wasn’t part of the guild, or he didn’t care that Frias was hunting. 

“A pretty name for a pretty thing,” the redhead grabbed Frias’ ass with both hands and pulled him closer. Frias gave a surprised gasp. He didn’t usually get this close to anyone while he as hunting, even when he pulled this routine. The man pressed up against Frias and he could feel what the redhead was actually interested in. 

“What do I call ya?” Frias asked, his eyes flicking to where Olco sat, boozing with the others. 

“As of today, you can call me Lieutenant.” The redhead ground up against Frias again. “Ya wanna help me celebrate?” 

Frias pressed his lips together with a little moan. He needed to get laid after this kill, if he was this easily distracted by a handsome face and deep voice. Maybe it was the red hair, probably, he’d had a fixation on that since he was young. He remembered briefly a dream he had before coming out to space, but the Lieutenant’s roving hands chased that away. 

“Well?” the Lieutenant said, purring against Frias' neck. “Name yer price.” Frias looked over at Olco again, his brain was working hard to figure out how he could help the Lieutenant celebrate, and still take down Olco.

***

 

Cayrd noticed the dancer’s attention was elsewhere over his shoulder. He didn’t mind, most of the dancers had more than one client in their sights at any time. Cayrd just needed to let this one know he was serious. He had a nice fat raise to go with his shiny new rank, and he was more than happy to spend it on a hot piece of ass. 

The dancer squirmed in his lap, biting their lip and fluttering their eyes. The look was amazing on the angelic face. It amazed him how innocent the dancer looked, despite play-acting enjoyment. Cayrd knew he was in for a fantastic night if he could just land this dancer. 

“Um, ah…” The Dancer’s eyes flickered again, and Cayrd slid a hand up their mostly bare back to their silky blue hair. He fisted it and pulled them down for a kiss. The dancer whimpered against his lips and shivered in his lap, their hands sliding over his hand-me-down rank-jacket. The moan opened up to a deeper kiss and Cayrd followed the lead of the dancer’s tongue. He lost himself for a moment, the loud beat of dance music overwhelming causal talk and laughter, the smells of alcohol and various smokes, even the uncomfortable press of the chair he was in faded away. He felt like a horny teenager in their first tiddy-bar, and the way this dancer was grinding on him, he was about to act like one too. 

“Ah want ya darling,” Cayrd licked his lips as they parted breathlessly. “Let’s get a room.” 

***

Frias wasn’t a virgin, or a prude, not really, but he also wasn’t one to just run off with the first guy who turned him on either. Yet here he sat, rationalizing exactly why it was a good idea to go get a room and spend the night with the Lieutenant. 

And then Olco stood up, spilling drinks and tipping his table. 

“You’re trying to kill me!” He screamed at one of the females at his table. She cringed back and the other two dancers stood up to defend her. There was enough screaming even the Lieutenant craned his neck to look. He shook his head. 

“Amateur,” the redhead smirked. “Found something he don’t know what to do with.” The Lieutenant looked back at Frias with a wink. “Ah ain't got that problem.”   
Frias blushed like his face might bleed. Why that simultaneously turned him on and embarrass him he couldn’t quite articulate. But he did know he had to move on Olco now, or he’d lose the guy. Frias pushed off the Lieutenant’s lap awkwardly as his own erection was pretty clear now, pressed against the flashy fabric of his bodysuit. The redhead gave it and him a lewd look and adjusted his own bulge. 

“Tomorrow, 4 pm, here.” Frias rushed the words out before he ran off to track Olco again. He didn’t know why he bothered, it was best to just never see that guy again, but the blue-balls he was going to have tonight were overriding his common sense. 

Frias moved as fas as he could down the hall that Olco had vanished down and was just able to pick up his trail. He cursed himself mentally for letting himself get this distracted over sex. A pristine hunting record was far more valuable than a night fucking a stranger. 

***

Cayrd just stood there watching the dancer vanish. He didn’t usually have that effect on others. Well, not when he was trying to get laid anyway. It took a moment for the blood to make it back to his brain, and then the scene began to make a lot more sense. 

“Adle,” He said, mentally slapping himself. He worked close enough with hired assassins to know what that meant. He supposed he should be grateful the dancer hadn’t been after him. He’d have been dead nine times over now. “Well fuck.” Cayrd shifted in his pants as he tried to adjust his boner. Now what was he going to do?

“Awe, did that little slut run away from you?” A new dancer slid up to Cayrd. Thin and big breasted, her hair striped with metallic green and gold. She was pretty, and probably good at her job. Cayrd shrugged. It wasn’t what his mouth was set for, but he needed something now, or he was in for a very unsatisfying night. 

“Guess Ah scared them off,” He grabbed himself with a wink. She giggled unconvincingly but put on a good show. She’d do, Cayrd supposed. Better this than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Frias sat nursing his drink. What was he thinking? He’d screwed up any chance he’d have with the hot redhead last night when he ran off to take care of Olco. He might have taken that out on Olco a little. He sighed. He was here because he’d told the Lieutenant to meet him, and he figured it would be rude to not show up. Just in case.

Frias swiveled his drink trying to look occupied and not like he was watching the door every time someone came in. He knew the redhead wouldn’t recognize him. His costume was packed away and he wore his usual black outfit with woven in body-armor, with his unactivated shielding cloak. He took another glance around the room, and his eyes rested on the curly amber hair and live skin of the Lieutenant from last night. He almost launched himself off his stool but held back. What was he going to say? Hi, I’m the little slut that wigged on your lap last night?

He decided to play it cautiously, and observe the man a bit more.

***

Cayrd finished his first drink and started on a second. He’d scanned the room several times, and didn’t see the plump dancer he’d encountered last night. There was one guy though, short and dressed in black that almost hid the chubby body beneath. But this guy’s hair was short and spiked, and pink as a sunrise, held back by a pastel green scarf. Their eyes had met once, just briefly as they both scanned the room, and his eyes had met blue ones, blue as a sunny sky.

Cayrd knew the dancer last night hadn’t really had lavender eyes, and he knew there were ways to make your hair look different for a short time. Cayrd sipped his drink again, time was ticking, and he had to be back on the ship in four hours. If this was the dancer, surely the guy wouldn’t have just let Cayrd sit here for an hour by himself? Wouldn’t he have come over? Cayrd threw back the last of his drink, time to get personal, one way or another he was going to find out.

A hand dropped on his shoulder, and he almost jumped like a guilty child.

“Ya coming back to the ship, or ya gonna lick yer chops over that fool over there?” Dolph sounded irritated, and Cayrd suspected he was. Cayrd sighed, sat his empty drink down and smirked.

“Yer so jealous sometimes,” Cayrd hooked an arm around Dolph’s shoulders. “So what if Ah wants a little strange now and then? Don’t Ah always come back ta ya?”   
Dolph started walking out of the bar, effectively pulling Cayrd along.

“Ain’t jealous, and I don’t care who ya fuck, ain't none of mine.” But he didn’t sound convincing to Cayrd. Cayrd chuckled. Come what may, he had Dolph. Sure the guy was older than him, but that just made him more stable, right? Better a stable mate, than a shot in the dark? Cayrd fought the urge to look back, he was making a decision now, he knew, and he was trying to believe it was the right one.

***

Frias watched the two men walk away. The handsome redhead and his sandy-haired friend. Frias got the feeling they were slightly more than that, and it made him sit still when the redhead looked him over. He was sure the guy recognized him, even though his disguise last night. He’d almost gotten up, twice, to go talk to him, then the other one came in.

 _Not for me then_ , Frias thought. _My redhead will be unattached_. At least that was what he told himself now. He knew he still had a small chance, maybe. Get up and run over there, introduce himself, exchange link info, something…

Frias sipped his cold juice and tried not to dwell on it too much. He’d made his decision. He wasn’t going to interfere with someone else's relationship, he wasn’t that kind of guy. He swallowed hard, feeling like he’d missed a huge opportunity. But his kill record was still perfect, and his com dinged with a new contract. He’d have plenty to keep him busy and his mind off the handsome redhead he let get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Cayrd Figures out who Adel is, and it leads to a steamy confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last parts were written as RP, so if it reads a little funny, that would be why.

Cayrd moved around the nice new house that he and Frias had built. There were still a few things that need to be done, mostly decorative and setting up Bean's garden. But the important rooms were set up, kitchen, bedroom, playroom...  
He found his way to the kitchen and got a nice Laotian beer from the fridge. He liked it here, not just because Frias was here, but because it really was a nice place to live.

He sat down to wait for Frias. He was doing something, Cayrd didn't know what, but Cayrd could enjoy the new house anyway.

Frias shuffled inside, freshly bathed and in comfortable pajamas. He flopped next to Cayrd "Hi" he said cuddling close. "Ah finished laying out the cured meat  
We might have a tasty dinner tonight."

  
Ah yes, the other part of domestic bliss. Frias' cooking. Cayrd offered Frias his beer with a grin. "look at us being all cozy in our nice place. Who would have guessed we'd be able to settle like this?"

Frias took the bottle and drank some beer before handling it back to Cayrd "Ah like it, though ad do miss being undercover sometimes ya know? Ah’ve been on some crazy missions" he shrugged. It was always at the back of his mind, how his instincts would whisper he needed a good hunt once in a while. but when he realized what he said he got flusters "N-not that ah don't enjoy this!" he backtracked "Ah love bein' with ya!"

Cayrd chuckled, he wondered which one of them would get wanderlust first. "Well, once we get things here settled, maybe you can do something undercover, and Ah can watch? From a distance of course. Be yer emergency backup." it was always fun to watch Frias work, he was amazingly versatile.

  
"orrrr.." Frias gave Cayrd a small grin "Ah can show off some o' the stuff ah wore ta the missions? Pretend Ahm another person?" he licked his lips "Would ya like that? Y aren't booked fer the rest o' the day?"

Cayrd's grin got a little sly. "if you pretend to be a different person, can Ah try to seduce ya?" He was always up for a little role play with Frias. It usually ended really well.

Frias blushed "Um..y-yes of course? We use our safe words?" he asked unsure. He was already thinking of stuff he might wear. He knows in order to surprise Cayrd, he needed to wear something that he hasn't used while being in the Tart.

Cayrd laughed, "of course, darling." Now he was really interested. "You want me to wait for you somewhere?" Might as well get into this.

Frias thought for a bit "Ah need ta get ready, well - theres a bar ya can go to and ah will find ya. Ya can take me home" Frias smiled brightly

He stood up and stole Cayrd's beer. Ah'll be ready in an hour." He winked at Cayrd "Check yer comm fer the Bar address"

  
Cayrd just grinned. That sounded very promising. He grabbed his comm and watched Frias' ass as he left. He decided he needed to get a little dressed up too. Maybe his old Ravager jacket and boots?  
"Ah'll be in mah ship," he said. He had spare clothes there.

  
Frias just gave him a small wave before disappearing into their room. Frias immediately snuck out their window and back to his ship. He had the perfect outfit in mind for this! Something that Cayrd would definitely like and he knows Cayrd has not seen before. He snickered, airing out a bright blue wig. It was long and a bit old but it would do, it even had tech that makes it feel like real hair and even if it was pulled on it won't pop off. He giggled, rummaging for some make up he stashed and the outfit. He might have to wear a long kimono over it to hide his skin some as he would be walking to the bar later. He was excited! He can't wait to surprise his Husband!

  
Cayrd cleaned up on his ship, finding some old fragrance he used to wear when he went out. He didn't think he'd worn it for Frias before. He smoothed out his beard and styled his hair. Then he found his old commander jacket and strapped on his blaster belt and knives. You couldn't be a Ravager if you weren't armed.

  
He looked himself over. Not as tight in the gut as he used to be. He made a mental note to work out more, but he still looked decent he thought. His hair was a bit long too, more like when he first got his lieutenant rank and before he grew his beard. Maybe he should shave it, just to see what Frias would think. He shook his head, Frias would probably kill him.  
With that he sat down to wait for a message from his mystery date.

***

Frias entered the bar, it was a bit dim inside as the windows were all boarded up but the general theme still had a bit of Laotian design to them. There were artificial plants lining the walls and holographic gas lamps around. He had worn the one piece halter top he had worn in a mission from before - almost ten years ago now. It had taken some wriggling to get it on as he had gained some muscle during the years, but at least his butt still looked great in it. He walked in, swishing his blight blue long hair and getting a few stares. He smiled shyly, acting as if this is the first time he showed off some skin. He slipped into the bar stool next to Cayrd and ordered a very alcoholic drink, pretending to not have noticed Cayrd even though he was excited to start playing with him

  
Cayrd smirked, nursing his drink. He was waiting for someone to get this brazen with him, and here was this pretty blue haired thing. Something about the hair was vaguely familiar. He turned to say something flirty, and his jaw dropped.

"You!" he said astonished. He jumped from his stool. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, all his memories were colliding.

Frias looked at Cayrd, pinning him with his lavender eyes, he acted surprised and a little scared "Y-yes?" he squeaked out. The bartender gave Cayrd a glare and some of the guards in the area were watching the scene closely. "yer drink. " the bartender placed the colorful drink in front of Frias. 

"It.. You..." He knew it was Frias, but he also knew it was, Adle? Yeah, Adle who had stood him up something close to ten years ago. "You're Adle."  
His voice was soft and almost wistful. He'd never really forgotten the lavender eyed dancer who'd run out on him. Not that he'd been in love, but he was now, and he was trying to decide if he was angry or not.

"Yes, that's me..." Frias said, flushing. He nodded to the bartender to show him it was OK and he handed his pay for the drink. He sat down and patted the chair next to him, hoping Cayrd would sit down "Do ah know ya from somewhere? “ he asked, keeping with the game. He remembers that name that Cayrd called him, a code name for assassins working in case they want to hint they were busy. He tried to think of where he could have met Cayrd and came up empty. He had used that name for years and a lot of people called his persona that when they met him again undercover.

Cayrd was still a little off balance. Was Frias really Adle or just playing along? Cayrd frowned. Did he know who Cayrd was? Had he known all this time? Did Cayrd care? He sat down cautiously. He could play this game too. He sucked in a steady breath and rolled his tongue along his teeth.

"Ah ain't seen ya since you were working a pole at Hooda's Hall." he picked up his drink to steady himself. Was he finally getting that meeting he thought of occasionally?

"Oh? Ah don't think Ah’ve seen ya before there. Ah worked there fer only a day, ya know.." Frias sipped his drink, curious about Cayrd's reaction to him and why Cayrd would mention that particular bar. It was correct that he danced there for a night but after getting his mark and finishing his mission he simply left the planet to another mission. "Did ah give ya a dance?" he asked, real confusion and curiosity slipping into his voice.  
Cayrd felt a little ego bruise. "Awe now that hurts, ya forgot all about me, yer lap dance, and how ya stood me up the next day." he sipped his drink watching Frias, no.. Adle. "Ah really liked that body suit ya had on, really showed off yer goods."

"Oh.." Frias said, sipping his drink and still he couldn't remember Cayrd "Ahm sorry, but with mah line of work ya know, people come and go.." he shrugged "How about we catch up then? And ah can get ya a drink fer standin' ya up?" 

"Yeh," Cayrd growled, then grinned. "Oh we should." Cayrd looked, Adle over. "We've got a bit of unfinished business to take care of anyway." Cayrd leaned on the bar and signaled the bartender. "So, Adle, whatcha been up to these last few years?"

Frias sipped his drink and gave Cayrd a small grin "Ah been around, goin' planet ta plant and dancin', among other things" he scooted closer to Cayrd "So what's yer name handsome? And what have ya been up ta?"

Cayrd smirked. "Well last time ya saw me Ah was a lieutenant," he said patting his flame. "Now Ahm a big scary commander," he said. "You can call me Cayrd though, or sir." he grinned sharp teeth. Oh Frias was going to pay for this, pay and beg.

"Wow! A Commander? That's amazing, sir" Frias smiled flirtily at Cayrd "Whats a big scary commander doin' in Laot? Are ya here fer a vacation? Lookin' ta have a good time?" He flicked his eyes over at Cayrd before looking down at his drink. He knows how to play the shy prostitute trope well, its been a favorite among his marks. He'd like to think he would get a lot of great reviews from them if they weren't dead by his own hands. He blushed and gave his drink another sip. 

"Apparently Ah was looking fer some one." Cayrd loved when Frias blushed. It made him look so innocent and vulnerable. He knew better, but damn. "but Ah like it here, kinda, fell in love, with the place."

"Same with me, Ahm lookin' ta stay a while. Did ya find the person ya were looking for?" He bit his lip "Ah don't want ta keep ya from yer commander meeting.." he looked around, acting like he was looking for any other commanders

"Though ah am fine with...being shared " he flushed a deep red.

Cayrd arched an eyebrow at that. That was an interesting idea. If he could only clone himself. In the past he might have jumped at that, epically with Dolph. But since he met Frias, his desire for strange had evaporated. Still, it was a nice image. 

"My commander meeting is over, now we're just enjoying the planet." Cayrd chuckled. "Though since yer offering, Ah do have a place fer private shows." He winked at Adle. "Name yer price."

Frias gave a shy smile while listing off a stupidly high amount "Ah need a boost ya know, ah need ta decorate mah new house." he shrugged his exposed shoulders. "If ya can afford that Ah'd have ya fer the night and even the morning after"

Cayrd laughed, if he'd had the credits back then, which he didn't, he'd have paid it.

"Alright, but fer that price, ya better be ready to earn it. House or not." Cayrd scratched his beard. "Maybe you should give me a demo to see if you even still have the skills Ah remember?" Cayrd looked around. Bar or not, this wasn't the right place for what he had in mind. "Ya may have to come home with me though. This place might be a little too classy."

Frias nodded, standing up and making a show of putting on his silky black jacket. As much as he liked Cayrd looking at him, other people in the bar were also taking notice. He is a married man! People should back off. He pouted a little

"Ah hope ya ain't going to short change me"

"Awe, now Darling, do Ah look like Ah'd do that?" Cayrd gave Frias his best predatory grin. "Come on now, time ta show me a good time." One he wasn't going to get up and run away from this time.

Frias linked his arm with Cayrd’s and looked up at him sweetly "Let's go then? Ah don't wanna keep my best client waitin'." he tugged on Cayrd's arm softly towards the exit  
Cayrd chuckled. He liked when Frias was like this, no Adle. He chuckled again. Sweet revenge after all these years...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment.

Cayrd graciously led the way to the house, getting a cab and coping a feel in the back seat as they were driven home. When they arrived, he made a big deal out of opening the door. 

"Come on in, Take off yer coat." Cayrd gave Adle a long look, if anything, Frias looked even better now than he had then, and knowing what that body was capable of, both physically and sexually, kinda made this better. He was still focused on revenge though, Frias may not remember, but he did.

Frias gave Cayrd a small bow, taking off his sandals in the foyer as with the Laotian way. He took off his coat and hung it on a coat peg by the door. "Ya got a nice big house here, Sir!" he looked around as if this is the first time he's seen the inside of their own house.

"Yeah, it'll be nice ta start a family in," Cayrd held out his hand to Adle. "You look as fine as the first time Ah saw ya." he said. Cayrd pulled gently towards the living room. "now though, Ah wanna see ya shake that ass fer me."

Frias took Cayrd's hand and let himself be led to the living room. "Why don't ya take a seat, Sir. Make yerself comfortable" Frias smirked as let go of Cayrd's hand to turn around and get ready for his lap dance.

Cayrd sat down and leaned back on the couch to watch. He rubbed himself lewdly. He was looking forward to this, and had been for a long time.

Frias started with a slow sway of his hips, "Ya relaxed, Commander?" he asked with a purr. "Go play a song ya'd like" he faced Cayrd then, dragging his hands on this thighs and almost grazing his crotch

Cayrd sighed appreciatively. He tapped at his com and found a play-list of club style music. He smirked at a few of the titles, lots of references to sex. He tapped his com and the music began to play over the wireless speakers in the living room.

"Alright darling," Cayrd leaned forward. "Show me what ya got."

Frias started to sway to the beat, slowly going towards Cayrd and flipping his long blue hair flirtily. He even touched Cayrd's knee when he walked by, still dancing to the beat, keeping just out of reach. He blew Cayrd a kiss, egging him to grab for him as he danced

Cayrd smirked and enjoyed the teasing. He liked the long hair on Frias and the way the costume showed off his body. Cayrd reached out with lazy hands to brush against Frias when he got close, but he wanted to watch Frias dance. He loved his Lover's body.

Frias slinked over to Cayrd, not being able to control himself and he finally straddled one of Cayrd's thighs, sitting on ti and lewdly undulating, making Cayrd feel his covered cock and how hard it was getting. "Oh Commander, yer so hot.." he murmured, blushing and biting his lip

Cayrd cupped Frias' chin to watch him blush. "Yer so sexy," Cayrd murmured. "First time Ah saw ya Ah wanted to touch ya. Ya looked so fresh up there." he grabbed Frias' ass and pulled him closer. "Ah wanted to taste ya."

Frias nodded shyly and bent down to kiss Cayrd's lips. It was a chaste kiss, even as he continued to grind his cock on Cayrd's thigh. "C-commander, take what ya need..." he whispered softly

Cayrd groaned into kiss, sliding a hand up Frias' back and grabbed a handful of hair. Pulling him down for a deeper kiss. He ground up against Frias as he hardened.

He slipped his fingers under the panties line of Frias body suit, gripping the cleft of his ass cheeks.

Frias almost choked when he felt Cayrd's hands, he was so turned on and hard. He loved it when Cayrd took control. He suckled on Cayrd's tongue and he pushed his ass towards Cayrd's large hands. "Oh! Commander- yer so forward" he complimented with a small nip on the side of Cayrd's mouth. He managed to groan as he felt Cayrd's cock 

Cayrd smirked and slid his fingers down Frias' crack, holding him close and ground against Frias harder. "Ya got me all hard now," Cayrd grumbled, and nibbled Frias neck. "And this time yer not running off ta kill someone." he chuckled.

Frias flushed red "I--!" He said but only gasped as he felt Cayrd's fingers near his crack "C-commander...!" he whined. He reached behind his suit and pulled down the hidden zip, pulling down his top to expose his chest to offer to Cayrd's wandering mouth.

Cayrd groaned at how eager Frias was. He let his lips trail down Frias neck and collar bone to his tight little nipples. He rolled his tongue over one as he circled Frias' puckered hole with a finger.

"Ya seem ta be enjoying this," he murmured against skin.

"Yer handsome and yer paying me" Frias murmured "Ah always Always try ta be good..." He groaned, undecided if he should push his nipples towards Cayrd's delicious mouth or his ass towards those thick fingers

Cayrd smirked and pulled back from Frias a bit. He reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a slim bottle with an easy flip top.

"Ya ever use the warming oil the Laotians make?" he asked reaching back around to Frias ass. He pulled the fabric to one side and dripped a little down his crack.

Cayrd licked his lips as he slid his fingers down again, massaging Frias' plump ass.

"Ah haven't" Frias lied but he had already began to slowly grind towards Cayrd's fingers, hoping he would insert one already "W-what does ti do?" he asked with a small whine "P-please" he added, knowing Cayrd liked that

Cayrd purred at that, kissing Frias soft as he explained. "it'll slick ya up, and make everything feel amazing." he teased Frias' hole again before crushing his mouth against Frias' while pushing his finger into Frias' body. He moaned, feeling how tight his lover was and he couldn't help rubbing his erection against Frias'. Hells he was turned on!

Frias whimpered at that, his blue hair falling into his face as he bowed his head to whine. He started to grind down harder, getting his crotch closer towards Cayrd and his tenting pants. "Ya gonna use that on me commander?" he said breathlessly, eying Cayrd's crotch. He had had sex with Cayrd for years now and still every time feels like its his first with how Cayrd can turn him on. "Ya paid fer me right? Yer gonna use me?" he asked, failing to hide the pleading whine in his voice

Cayrd chuckled. "Ya want me darling, yer gonna have ta take me out. Mah hands are full here." he said as he slipped a second finger inside Frias and pulled his hair. "Hells yer gorgeous like this."

This made Frias whine again and, with shaky motions, opened up Cayrd’s pants to take out his cock. "W-wow..." he muttered when he felt his hard Cayrd was. He was always impressed with Cayrd’s cock, it was perfect for him. He slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, giving it slow pulls as he closed his eyes to better feel Cayrd probing and stretching him 

Cayrd let out a soft breath when Frias touched him. He throbbed in Frias' hand and pushed his fingers in time with Frias' stroking.

"Think yer ready fer me?" he nibbled at Frias' neck before pulling his hand away. With a quick move, he pulled Frias over both his legs and then yanked the fabric to one side, exposing Frias' ass but keeping his cock caged.

Frias let out a yelp of surprise "Ca--!Co-commander!" he almost broke character but he persevered "P-lease" he begged, he was already pumping Cayrd's cock faster, gripping the knot at the base tightly "Ah need ya in me, sir!"

Cayrd reached down and pulled himself away from those, clever hands. He'd had this fantasy a long time, and now he was living it. He aimed himself at Frias' entrance and pulled Frias down as he thrust up. Hard and fast, he almost growled it felt so damn good.

Frias screamed out "Commander! Fuck!" he gripped Cayrd's shoulder for leverage as he was bounced up when Cayrd thrust up at him. Everything felt so good and Frias was so turned on with how aggressive Cayrd was "Please! Fuck me like the slut ah am!" he begged, trying to bounce back onto that delicious dick

Cayrd grabbed a handful of that long blue hair and pulled Frias' mouth down to his. He pumped hard and fast, not giving Frias time to adjust to him fully. He kissed him deeply and just pounded Frias. He broke the kiss, panting in heat.

"You are a slut," He gasped. "The slut of my dreams, fuck, ride that dick!"

Frias made a keening sound before it ended into a long moan "F-fuck! Yes please! Fuck me!" He begged, his hand going for his crotch to free his dick and maybe give himself a few pulls. He tried to kiss Cayrd as best he could while he was being bounced on Cayrd's dick. He can feel Cayrd's knot at the base of his dick and he made a needy whine.

"Ya want that do ya?" Cayrd growled. He could feel his knot swelling too. He needed to bury it inside Frias badly, but the noises and the faces Frias made were just intoxicating. "Tell me how bad ya want it." He raked his teeth over Frias' neck, "Beg fer it." He was about to lose himself, he hadn't realized how good this fantasy would be in real life.

Frias gasped and pushed himself harder towards the growing know "Ah- ah want it! Please, Commander - sir!" Frias begged, his breathing going out in gasps as Cayrd fucked him hard and fast "Ah want ya ta use yer knot and fill me up! P-please!" he gasped out wetly, tears springing to his eyes as pleasure coursed through him "P-please, sir!" 

"Hells, fuck!" Cayrd pulled Frias down hard as he thrust up. He growled possessively as he bit Frias. His knot flared locking them together as he filled Frias. Cayrd shuddered with each spurt, he felt like he'd never run out. Then he trembled with his last effort and sighed, holding Frias and gently licking the small wound he'd made.

"Not... Running away, this time, are ya." Cayrd panted.

Frias whimpered, as Cayrd had knotted in him he had orgasmed himself and was now a mess and his hair was tangled around his sweaty face. He knows he is blushing bright red at this point. "I-am not runnin' away...what--" he continued weakly as he offered up more of his neck for Cayrd to lick "Ah..ah don't remember runnin' away from ya..." 

Cayrd chuckled softly, pushing blue hair from Frias' flushed face. That was such a pretty site. "Yer mark, Ah guess, ran off after having some kinda fit. I don't remember that much, but Ya jumped off my lap, after getting me all worked up, and ya ran off after them." Cayrd gently rubbed Frias' back, keeping him close. "Told me ta meet ya the next day," Cayrd remembered the pink haired guy in the bar vaguely. "Ah didn't see ya, so I didn't think ya'd shown up."

Frias sleepily gave him a kiss "Ahm..sorry... If ah had skipped on our meeting ah think ah must have been busy with another mark" Frias apologized "Just know..if ah had asked fer a meeting I must have been...attactracted ta ya.." he said softly "Enough fer me ta stop thinking about mah mark, if only fer a little while..."

"Mm, that's fine." Cayrd chuckled again. "Ah got mah revenge." He grabbed a handful of Frias' ass. "And being as I'm about to pay a crazy amount of Credits fer ya, you better get ready fer round two." He winked.

Frias stared at Cayrd "Round two?" he asked curiously, he was still catching his breath from being fucked hard "Oh! Yes -yes..ah gotta earn those credits!" He tentatively ground on Cayrd's dick, still feeling the knot locking them together

"Punish me fer standin' ya up," he whispered to Cayrd as he gave him small kisses on his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

Cayrd grinned, holding Frias to him. "Hang on," Cayrd stood and flipped Frias under him. He felt himself slid out of Frias and he shivered with a moan. "Oh no, gonna have ta lock that back in place, ain't ah?" He chuckled. "But since we're free, maybe you should turn around and show off that ass again."

Frias smiled at Cayrd, pushing himself on his hands and knees. He put his hands on the backrest, with his ass towards Cayrd, open and dripping from his seed. "Happy? “ he asked flirtily and fluttering his eyelashes

Cayrd took a moment to admire the sight, his disheveled dancer, flush from orgasm, offing up their ass again. He grinned and reached up to pulled the rest of the body suit off Frias, peppering his skin with little kisses and nips as he slid he fabric down his hips and legs. 

"Stay just like that," Cayrd said, and made quick work of his own clothes, draping his jacket over a chair respectfully out of habit. He came back to Frias with a wicked grin. "Now, about standing me up." 

Cayrd swatted Frias' offered butt cheek. "That's fer turning me on then running off," He swatted the other cheek. "That's fer standing me up the next day," he swatted Frias one last time. "That's fer being mah wet dream and not telling me." He rubbed the red spots on Frias' rear, He was getting nice and hard again.

Frias gasped with every hit, feeling his ass cheek tingle with the sting "Ahm s-sorry Commander...sir..." He whimpered out his apology as he looked behind him and pouted at Cayrd. He almost broke character when Cayrd called him his wet dream "Please forgive me?" he asked softly, subtly offering up his ass again. "Ah won't run away this time- ah promise!"

"Ah know," Cayrd began to rub his erection between Frias' cheeks. "Ah lied, Ah ain't gonna pay ya. Ahm gonna keep ya, and fuck ya every night," Cayrd growled as he thrust into Frias again. He knew he was being rough, but Frias knew the safety word if he needed it. Besides, he was so turned on, and it just felt so damn good.

Frias could not hold back the gasp he made when Cayrd fucked him hard "C-commander!" he said "S-stop!" he begged, acting coy and embarrassed. The flush on his cheeks can't hide the fact that he was so turned on and he gripped the back of the sofa for dear life, hiding his face in his arm. "Commander! Commander! " he moaned out.

Cayrd groaned out a chuckle. "Awe, ya little slut, you like it don't ya?" Cayrd shifted his grip so he could slide an arm around Frias and encircle his cock. "Ya wanted this didn't ya?" He stroked Frias' dick in time with his thrusts. "Ya walked right into mah trap."

A muffled groan was all Frias can reply to that as he was stroked "Ah..ah don't like it!" He insisted as he shivered under Cayrd. His dick was already dripping cum, hard and sensitive. "F-fuck!" he mumbled helplessly.

Cayrd let go of Frias' dick. He didn't want him to cum yet. Instead he grabbed a handful of Frias' hair and arched over him, nibbling Frias' shoulder. "Ya feel as good as Ah imagined," He murmured. "And yer all mine now." He jabbed Frias harder when her said 'mine'. "Hells, mah very own dancing slut."

Frias let out an embarrassed squeak with the particularly hard thrust "Sir!" he said and tried to shoot Cayrd a glare but he can't really move with his back arched and his head being held steady in Cayrd's grip. All he could do now was moaned and whine and whimper, trying to push back into that delicious knot. He was overwhelmed with pleasure he thinks he might start sobbing

Cayrd heard the squeak, and knew he'd pay for it later. Right now, he paced himself, he wanted Frias to break apart under him before he came. Cayrd felt his knot swelling again, somehow promising an even harder climax than before.

"Admit it, ya want me, ya wanna stay here with me," He panted as he fuck Frias. it might be a little out of character, but he liked hearing Frias say it. "Tell me ya wanna be mah slut fer life."

"I--!" Frias wanted to tease Cayrd and say no but he was just so hard and he did, he really did want to stay with Cayrd "Ahm yer slut!" he sobbed, he can feel his eyes prickling, he was so near the edge and he wanted to just cum "Ah wanna stay!" he whimpered, his voice cracking and tears slipped out of his eyes. He was so hard nd so turned on and he was becoming so desperate. "Please please please, Cayrd!" he finally sobbed.

"Hells yes," Cayrd slammed himself deep, letting his knot lock them together again. He reached around again and jerked Frias, wanting for feel him cum as he filled him. He bit down on Frias' shoulder with a growl, marking him.

"Fuck NNGGHH!!!" Frias managed to shout before cumming all over the sofa cushions, he blearily thought he needs to clean that up before it stained but he was quickly distracted by Cayrd's bite and hands. "C-commander!" he gasped out, shuddering and clamping down on Cayrd's knot.

Cayrd just moaned and shivered, emptying himself in hard gushes. Frias milked him and it prolonged the feeling. He didn't have words for a long moment, and just held Frias, softly stroking his cock and licking the wound he made. He pulling in a shaky breath. "Are ya mine then?" He whispered softly on Frias' skin. "only mine?"

Frias gulped much needed air before replying in a hoarse voice "Of course, cause ah love ya" he said simply, turning his head to give Cayrd a small kiss on the side of his head. He slowly lowered himself and Cayrd on the sofa, tying not to jostle them too much as they were still connected.

Cayrd chuckled and curled protectively around Frias so they could spoon on the couch. "Ah love ya too, ya spoil me rotten." He nuzzled the blue hair that Frias wore. "Ya gave me a shock, but it was worth it. You'll have ta wear this again. Ah have...some other fantasies Ah may need ta act out."

Frias gave a sleepy chuckle at that "Ya have a lot of fantasies, good fer ya, a wanna play em out too" He settled closer to Cayrd before smirking "So- ah was yer wet dream?" he teased but even then he had his eyes closed from exhaustion

"Yeah, ya little tease." He felt himself pop free, and he sighed. "Ya still are." He shifted to pick up Frias off the couch. The nice thing about being in their own home, was he could walk naked through it without worry. He carried Frias gently to their bedroom and snuggled down with him in the bed. "Yer mah sexy little fantasy, no matter what ya look like." He kissed Frias softly and let them drift off.

Frias only snorted, amused at his husband before snuggling in to sleep under the covers.

**

Next day.

Cayrd sat in the kitchen sipping coffee and finalizing the transfer of funds to Frias' account. He smirked as he hit send. That ridiculous amount of money had been well earned, he thought. Also, he wanted to pester Frias further.

Frias woke up alone in bed - for a tiny bit he felt lonely, before he stretched out. After cleaning himself up and wearing his soft pajama pants and one of Cayrd's large shirts, he shuffled to the kitchen "G'morning.." he said, going for a bee line to Cayrd to get a hug "Watcha' doin'?" he asked

"Taking care of some finances," Cayrd said setting his com down and watching Frias wearing his clothes. Why that was so attractive to him he didn't know, but he liked it a lot. Frias' com beeped a notification, and Cayrd smirked. He'd been sure to set it on the table where Frias would see it.

Frias gave Cayrd a sleepy kiss before snatching up his comm and sitting down. He opened the message and he jumped in his seat "Cayrd!" He said in surprise "Wha-wha-what is this!" he asked, shoving the comm towards Cayrd to show him the message of the transfer

"AH said name yer price," Cayrd grinned. "Ah always pay mah debts." He winked.

"But-but-but!" Frias said, flabbergasted, sitting back down. He was silent for a moment before exclaiming "But ah thought that wus just imaginary ya know! Part 'o the game and all that!" he flushed "Ah can't take this! This is too much an' this is years!"

Cayrd laughed evilly. "Oh now, That is well worth the price fer such a long held fantasy. Ya did a good job of pretending like you didn't recognize me from all them years ago."

Frias sat back down, already planning on secretly transferring the money back when Cayrd wasn't looking. He poured some coffee for himself and took a small sip "Cayrd...ah really- ah really don't remember ya..did ya look the same?" he flushed, embarrassed at not remembering his future husband's face.

  
Cayrd frowned slightly, then scrubbed his beard. "Ah hadn't grown this in yet, and mah hair was bit more, unruly" He thought he'd looked good back then. "Ya really don't remember any of that?" Cayrd pouted. "Ah used to fantasize about that dancer all the time. Sexy little thing, and ta be turned down like that was just...well it kinda made it better." He chuckled at himself. "Ah was about ten years younger then too."

Frias scrunched his nose "Ah remember ya, ah think? Were ya a lieutenant?" he asked, rubbing his chin and wracking his brain for that night - that lieutenant was handsome

"Ah had just been promoted. On mah first ship. Ah had every intention of making ya my promotion prize, and then ya ran off to go kill some guy." He chuckled again. "Ah was dense sometimes." He looked at Frias softly, then winked.

"Lucky me, ten years later Ah landed my dancer, and turns out, he's a pretty hot husband too."

Frias blushed "The name ah gave ya - it wus a code - ah though ya understood or wus ignoring' it." Frias tried to keep his hands busy by serving Cayrd some buttered bread "Adle meant "Ahm on a mission" between assassins in that area"

"Yeh, I remembered that after ya ran off." Cayrd chuckled. "Still, it was worth it." He reached out and took one of Frias' hands in his. "Ah always wondered though, Why didn't ya come over to me the next day? I vaguely remember ya, looking a little like ya do now, sitting there in the bar. Why didn't ya come over?"

"Ah remember - ah remember someone came fer ya and ah didn't wanna intrude. Ya looked close?" he said, "Ah wanted ta say hi too....maybe buy ya a beer.."

"Yeah," Cayrd remembered that a lot more clearly. "Dolph." He still couldn't say the name without a little sadness. "Ah guess it just wasn't our time eh? We had a bit of living to do before we were fit for each other." He brought Frias' hand to his lip. "It was worth the wait."

Frias flushed "Yeah, ah think we would not have worked out. Ah was impulsive and ah only wanted to do mah missions, ah wanted to finish mah job as fast as possible before jumpin' ta the next. Ya would have hated me" He gave Cayrd a small smile "Ahm happy ah met ya in the time ah did, husband."

Cayrd didn't think he could ever have hated Frias, but they would have butted heads. Cayrd was ambitious then too, working hard to climb the ranks. He also wasn't anywhere near ready to settle down with one partner. "Yeh, I wouldn't have been able to be monogamous then either. Ah had too many wild oats to sew." He kissed Frias hand again. "Ah like us now. Yer perfect, and ya make me happy."

Frias smiled wide at that "Ya make me happy and ah love this life we built" He gave Cayrd's hand a few light kisses before gasping "Oh no!" he exclaimed, standing up in a flash

"What?" Cayrd started to stand up too, his hand going to where a blaster should have been. He cursed an looked around for a knife.

"The couch!" Frias said, distressed. He power walked towards their couch "Oh no! Ah don't think we can get these stains out of the upholstery!" he lamented, picking up a soiled cushion

Cayrd laughed and relaxed. "Darling, Ah just spent enough on ya, you can go pick out any upholstery ya want to replace it." He kept laughing. "And make sure the next one is stain proof." 

Frias sighed and put the cushion back "C'mere and look at this!" Frias said pointing at a spot on the couch. He waved for Cayrd to come closer and see the dastardly stain

Cayrd chuckled his way over. "All ah see is the sign of a dirty little slut enjoying himself." Cayrd patted Frias' ass.

Frias pouted before he grabbed Cayrd's hand, tripping him to fall face first on the couch, his arm pinned behind him. "Hmm, well, since the couch is stained,.." he put his weight on Cayrd, making him feel his suddenly interested bulge

Cayrd grunted in surprise, then grinned. He pushed back against Frias' bulge. "What are ya gonna do about it?" He teased. "You gonna make me stain the couch too?"

"Well, ah see a little slut enjoying' himself!" he huffed, amused he used his free hand to shove it in Cayrd's pants. He grabbed a handful of his ass cheek with an appreciative hum, massaging it and feeling out the hard muscles of Cayrd's ass.

  
Cayrd gave a horny sigh. "Maybe Ah am." Cayrd purred. He felt himself getting hard too. Apparently a good nights rest was all FRais needed to recharge. "make me feel like a slut," he challenged, his face close to the stain Frias made the night before. He was kinda proud of it, in a way.

  
"Nah..." Frias said, still slowly massaging Cayrd's ass. Damn, even his ass is muscular, Frias thought idly. "Ahm here ta make ya feel loved" He gave Cayrd an evil grin.

Cayrd blushed a little, then he saw the grin. "Oh yeah?" he loved this playful side of Frias, and he loved how Frias could be so many things during playtime. He really was perfect for Cayrd. "How, uh, how ya gonna do that?" Cayrd tried to look skeptical, but his eagerness was plain.

"Ahm gonna make slow love to you, make it so ya remember mah dick fer the rest of the day..." he smiled down at Cayrd softly as he started to kiss the nape of his neck, his shoulder, his arms. "Ah love ya, ya know that?"

"Ah do," Cayrd shivered a little with each kiss, enjoying it. "Ah love ya too." He purred. "More than Ah can put inta words."

"That's mah line," Cayrd gently ran fingers through Frias' hair, letting his lover take his time. He liked this slow, endearing touching. He could see watch Frias, and memorize his features, his movements, and his voice. "Ah hope yer happy, cause ya can't get rid of me now. Ahm yers."

  
Frias chuckled "Fer a moment there Ah thought ya were divocrin' me by givin' me money!" He gave Cayrd's beard a kiss, his hands beginning to roam inside Cayrd's shirt slowly. "Ya ain't gettin' rid of me that easily!" he giggled again

Cayrd made a huff noise. "Is that how it works here? Darling, Ah won't be divorcing ya, and if ya leave me, I'll just hunt ya down. Ahm crazy fer ya." Cayrd caressed Frias' face softly, it was true, he lost himself if he thought about it too much. "But let's talk about happier things, like how sexy it is when ya blush." He winked.

  
Frias laughed at this, joyful and blushing. "Ya always compliment me, ah don't think mah heart can take it!" he said before he slowly pulled Cayrd’s shirt up but only until his chest, exposing his nipples. Frias started to kiss them, giving Cayrd's nipples little flicks of his tongue “Ahm glad we have our own house now“ he sighed between licks," Then ah can just drag ya down whenever ya feel like ya need a good fuck."

  
Cayrd made a little whimpering noise. "Mah plan exactly," Cayrd petted Frias' back, like a gentle massage. He wanted to touch Frias' skin . "Ah like when ya do this, when ya worship mah body like this." He moaned softly. "Makes me feel wanted."

  
Frias smiled "Ah would always want ya" he nipped a nipple softly "Cause ah love ya" he continued "Yer loved and wanted in this house, no matter what happens" he continued to pepper him with kisses, leaning up to finally give him a deep kiss on the lips.

  
Cayrd opened his mouth gratefully to the kiss. Wrapping arms around Frias and sliding them underneath his shirt to touch Frias skin. He was hard, but not in the same way as last night. He wanted Frias, to be close to Frias and unite with his husband physically.

  
"Make love ta me, darling," Cayrd purred. "Ah wanna feel ya." He nuzzled Frias softly before kissing him again.

  
Frias gave Cayrd’s cheek a kiss "Ah will, ah will. Anythin' fer mah darlin' husband" he gently pulled Cayrd’s shirt over his head and he tossed that on the floor "Yer hot as usual." he stated with a chuckle "Ahm so lucky ah snagged myself a hot successful guy."

  
Cayrd shimmied out of his shirt and grabbed for Frias'. "Trust me, darling, Ah find ya mouth watering too." He kissed along the bare skin newly exposed, running his hands over Frias' body. He loved the feeling and taste of his husband. "Ya make me drunk," he said.

  
Frias leaned down to kiss Cayrd again. He will never tire of this, the soft banter and the warm touches. Who knew he'd find a perfect mate out in space. He moaned a little under Cayrd's touches and he touched back, even giving Cayrd a few meaningful rubs to his cock.

  
Cayrd hummed when Frias stroked him. It was a test on his end to go so slow, but he always found it worth it. Frias deserved soft lovemaking, and Cayrd found it was easy to do with his husband. He chuckled softly at himself, Frias was the only lover he'd had he could say that about. He hugged Frias close suddenly, and kissed him fully. "Yer a treasure." He mumbled, before letting his own hand explore Frias' cock, gently.

  
Frias kissed back, deepening the kiss, his strokes quickening before slowly pushing Cayrd's pants down so he can softly grasp his hard cock. "Husband, yer mah sun" he whispered softly, wanting to draw this out and make Cayrd feel loved and chase aways the years that he might have thought he wasn't loved and needed.

  
Cayrd couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He desperately loved Frias, like a guiding light, and to hear Frias say the same thing back made his chest warm. "Yer mah light," He murmured back, washed in the double feeling of being wanted, and being loved. He knew sex wasn't love, but sex with Frias, because he loved him, was so much better than anything before it.

  
Frias gave Cayrd a few more pulls before letting go, "Can ah carry ya ta bed?" he asked softly "As much as its temptin' ta fuck ya out here ah wanna..." he blushed "Ah wanna knot in ya today.." he looked meaningfully towards their bedroom, knowing his knotting ring and the extra lube they need are in there.

  
Cayrd's cock twitched and he gave a happy whimper. It meant so much to him that Frias did that. He put his arms around Frias neck and nodded. "Take me ta bed darling," he said. "Ahm yers."

  
Frias adjusted his grip on Cayrd, holding his thighs and lifting him easily off their ruined sofa and back to their bedroom where he gently laid him on the bed. He gave him a kiss before moving to take off his pants so he can be skin on skin with his lover "Yer so handsome" Frias said, walking to the side of the bed and sitting down. He opened up their small side table and took out his cock ring, putting it on his hard cock. He grinned down at Cayrd as he wore the ring control on his finger. "Yer perfect fer me..." he mumbled before leaning down and giving Cayrd a small kiss on the lips.

  
Cayrd, nuzzled Frias as he carried him to the bed. Then watched with pleasure as Frias took off his pants. Cayrd stoked himself slowly, enjoying watching Frias. Then the ring came out, his own cock twitched again.   
He sighed into the kiss, letting it be soft. He gave Frias' lips a little lick before they parted. "Ahm glad ya picked me. Ya save me from mahself."

  
Frias smiled down at Cayrd, climbing into bed and hovering over his husband "Darlin' ah should be thankin' ya fer picking me" he chuckled softly, kissing Cayrd on the forehead "Ah remember ya needed ta choose and ya chose me...im very happy fer that" he reached for lube and lathered his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

  
Cayrd watched, anticipating the touch. He remembered how he had to choose, and why he'd chosen Frias. He'd been selfish, and Frias had asked him if he'd ever tried not to be. "Ah wanted a partner, and equal. You were all that and more, the only choice Ah could have made. Ah think Ah already was in love with ya then, Ah just didn't understand it yet."

  
Frias gave Cayrd a soft kiss as he pushed in a finger inside Cayrd, doing it softly and he hovered over him to watch his face. "Ya confused me back then, but ah guess ya were just confused yerself. Now ya got a house and me." he winked, pushing in another finger.

  
Cayrd gave a long groan and arched slightly, Frias had the most talented fingers. Frias was right though, he hadn't known he wanted all this, not until Frias began suggesting it. Then it was all he could think of. Just a nice secure place for them to live. "Ah aint confused now," He said. "Yer all Ah want, and all ah need."

  
"Well, ah must admit everythin' turned out great. Ah love ya and Ahm gonna spend all o' mah days with ya" Frias continued, showing Cayrd how much he loved him with his gentle but precise touches. He added a third finger and stretched Cayrd out slowly, the excess lube dripping onto their sheets. "But first, ah wanna knot in ya an' show everyone yer mine" He grinned playfully, stroking Cayrd's prostate at the same time.

  
Cayrd shivered, then tossed a bit. Hells that felt amazing. He wanted to say as much, but he couldn't form words exactly.

  
Frias murmured "Tell me if ya want me, husband..ya look so handsome..." He licked at Cayrd's neck before nibbling on it a little, leaving a small trail of hickeys.

  
Cayrd whined and offered more of his neck for Frias to suck. "Ah want ya, hells Ah want ya," He was panting some, his cock leaking cum. He opened his legs more, tilting his ass, offering it to Frias. "Fuck me lover, please?"

  
Frias gave Cayrd a small peck on the lips before taking his fingers out. He took a different bottle from the lube he used before and drizzled the new lube on his cock and Cayrd’s ass. "This is the warmin' kind. Ah wanna make ya feel good, don't think about me... Just think of yer pleasure" he purred at Cayrd, before positioning himself over Cayrd and slowly pushing his cock in slowly and ridge by ridge

  
Cayrd held onto Frias arms as he thrust in. Cayrd moaned, closing his eyes and letting himself feel Frias enter him. He shivered with each fat ridge and bump, feeling the lube and Frias' cock warm him up. He wasn't good at just taking, but beyond squeezing Frias inside him, Frias was in control.

"Hmm... Ya feel wonderful, stars..." Frias murmured. He slowed his thrusts, feeling Cayrd suck him in "What do ya want darlin?" he said in a teasing voice, "Yer in command right now, Commander Cayrd. Ahm in yer command," he nibbled on Cayrd’s neck as he waited for Cayrd to adjust. He nuzzled his beard too, something about it was just so attractive for Frias since he had trouble growing his own.

Cayrd mad a desperate sound, then chuckled. "Ya know what Ah want," Cayrd ran his hands over Frias' skin, feeling the heat of him and the delicious weight of him. "Ah want you, always lover. " Cayrd leaned up for a kiss, and pulled Frias into him.

Frias kissed back lovingly, pushing into Cayrd slowly "Oh darlin' ah love ya..." he mumbled in between kisses as he started to pick up his pace. The warming oil was slick and hot and Cayrd gripped his ridges and bumps deliciously

Cayrd panted softly as Frias filled him perfectly. "Yer amazing," He groaned. "Mah light, mah darling," He felt like he was going to climax just from having Frias inside him. He kissed Frias' skin and nibbled at his shoulder. Frias always made him feel like he was falling apart when he topped.

Frias hummed, nuzzling Cayrd's neck and nibbling the spot he wants to bite "hnnng... Fuck... Stars.. Cayrd..." he moaned, hips going faster "Yer...yer perfect.." he groaned out. He was edging and he wanted Cayrd to cum first so he tried to control himself.

Cayrd writhed, the oil making each thrust feel like liquid pleasure. His knot swelled, and he ground up against Frias' belly. He was going cum just from touch alone. "Frias, Frias...awe fuck!" He came in a hard gush, his whole body shuddering. He cried out losing himself to the feeling.

When Frias felt Cayrd cum he caught his mouth and kissed him deeply. He trusted inside Cayrd harshly and knotting in him as he came. "Fuuuck!" he cursed, hips stuttering as pleasure coursed through him "Stars Cayrd!" he panted, biting down on Cayrd's neck roughly.

Cayrd whimpered, holding Frias tightly. It felt so fucking good that Frias knew to do this. It felt even better that Frias enjoyed it. "Ya spoil me," Cayrd sighed, refusing to let him go. "Doncha ever stop."

"Ah won't, ah will always love ya" Frias answered him. He continued to nibble on Cayrd as he waited for the toy to deflate "Yer mah mate and Ahm yers" he said with a small chuckle. He looked over Cayrd, his face flushed and sweaty, and felt so lucky to be married to him.

Cayrd grinned, happy and content. "Look at us, well fed, well fucked, and well housed." He liked the space, and the knowledge that they were safe here. He liked watching Frias nest, he even liked his in-laws, mostly.   
Cayrd petted Frias languidly. "Yer sexy, and Ah like the way ya smell after sex." He sighed. "This was a great idea."

  
Frias groaned a little when he slipped out of Cayrd "Marryin' ya is the best!" Frias chuckled. He moved over to cuddle next to Cayrd, flopping his head on his chest. Letter on he will get lunch going and maybe they can take a walk and visit his brothers. Life was great and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
